Mundus Magicus: Tales of Neptune
by Mr.Syrupe
Summary: *Plot based on the manga, Mahou Sensei Negima [Recommended to finish the manga first]Tsunoda Keiji is thief in rural areas of the Hellas Empire. He, accompanied by his two childhood friends, Beatrix Monroe and Catherine Ferris, commit theft to survive. One day, they tried stealing from a completely different person. Luckily, their lives were saved by the famous Thousand Master, Nag


I was weak. I knew that very well. You ask me why I am realizing this now? It's because of the situation I am in. Well, first things first, my name is Tsunoda Keiji. I live in the rural areas of the proud Hellas Empire which is located in this world, Mundus Magicus (meaning "Magic World"). I live with my mother because my father is dead so basically we are a poor family.

Living in the harsh environments of these place, we had to do extreme things to survive. And two of my bestest friends couldn't agree more. Their names are Beatrix Monroe and Catherine Ferris. They are all humans like me.

So back to the subject. Why am I in a panicked situation? You see, our job is theft. We steal things, sell them to the nearest black market to earn money. After that, we use that money to support our families. So basically, bad deeds turn into good deeds! Yeah? Well, either it's a sheer of bad luck or punishment of our crimes but we had tried stealing from the wrong group.

"You little punk.. Try stealing from us huh?!"

The large, muscular built man exclaimed.

"Well, yeah.. about that, we're sorry we won't do it again.." I replied trying to be as calm as possible while showing both my palms as a sign of defeat.

"Y-yeah.. we won't do it again - desu. So we'll just go back ok?" Beatrix further enchanced our defeat.

We started to withdraw. These were not the enemies we wanted to pick a fight with.

"Wait a second."

The firm, calm voice made us stick to the ground like trapped animals. A small figure appeared walked towards us. He's whole body was covered by a robe and a hood. All we could see was a faint smile.

"You.." he pointed at Catherine who was trembling with fear behind us. "You.. come with us.."

"E-e-ehh?" Catherine didn't move a muscle. The aura the mysterious person was emitting was terrifying. I looked at Catherine and tried to find out why she was wanted by him. She looked at me back with a terrified face.

"W-wait a second! Who are you to make that kind of statement?!" I shouted, trying to build my confidence.

The robed figure instantly glanced at me, but this time.. not with a smile. "Vegati.. destroy this imbecile.."

The muscular man, whom they called Vegati, stepped up and cracked his fingers.

"With pleasure.." he said.

"_W-what did I do? Shit.. this is bad! We have to move now!"_

"Beatrix!"

"Right! Practe Bigi Nar! Lux!" (meaning "Practe Bigi Nar! Light!")

A blinding spell. "Practe Bigi Nar Lux" was a beginner's spell but is still useful for escape tactics. Basically, it flashes a bright flash of light, capable of blinding the enemy. I eyed Catherine and Beatrix but..

"Woah woah.. The little shit knows magic.. but then.. little shits only know shit magic I guess.." Vegati laughed at Beatrix's magic.

how did they withstand that? Vegati's eyes turned dead serious. This was bad.. We have to move now!

"I'll show you real magic, a**holes.."

He clapped his hands and started his incantation.

"Ruro Kuro Gi Du Gozaro! Pareo pactum quod servo mihi. Recolligo, phasmatis flamma… Apes Igniferae!" (meaning "**Activation Keyword**! Obey the contract and serve me. Gather, spirits of flame... Crimson Bees!")

It was headed straight for us. Apes Igniferae. It is projectile-magic. It follows the user's enemies until there's contact with something. It is an attack spell which is used in large-scale attacks!

_"We can't dodge it. We're going to die!"_

I covered my head with both my arms and hoped that it was a painless death. I thought about Catherine, Beatrix and my mother. Dying like this. How shameful! I closed my eyes and braced myself. The last thing I heard was a loud explosion.

"Hey.. that's no good.. picking on children.."

I looked up. In the smoke, a figure could be seen. A staff was in his hands. The smoke cleared and I recognized who it was.

"The Thousand Master! Nagi Springfield!" I exclaimed with shock and excitement.

Beatrix and Catherine were speechless too.

"Tch.. Ahh... The Shit Master huh? Perfect timing. I'll treat you as my main course"

Even though he said that, I could sense nervouness around him.

"Hoho.. you punk.. you seem to have good confidence... How 'bout it? I'll beat you into a pulp.."

The Thousand Master was unwavered by his fake "mask". Vegati looked at his master and he was replied by a nod.

"Fine.. Shit Master.. Gimme your best shot!"

"Alright!"

All we could do was sit back and relax.. this was truly a battle between powerful mages.

"Man Man Terro Terro.."

"Ruro Kuro Di Gu Gozaro.."

(both meanings **"****Activation Keyword"**)

"Τό συμβόλαιον διακονητω μοί, βασιλευ Όυρανίωνων! Έπιγενηθήτω αίθαλους κεραυνέ ός Τιτηνας φθείρειν! Έκατοντάκις καί χιλιάκις άστραψάτω..."

"Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, ο τύραννε φλογός! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, φλόξ καθάρσεως, ῥομφαία φλογίνη! Ῥευσάντων πῦρ καί θεῖον, ἇ ἐπέφλεγον Σόδομα, ἁμαρτωλούς, εἰς χοῦν θανάτου..."

(meaning "Heed the contract and serve me, O King of the Skies. Come forth, blazing thunder, slayer of Titans! Hurl down lightning one hundred and even one thousand times...")

(meaning "Heed the Contract and Serve Me, O Tyrant of Flame! Come, flame of purification, fiery broadsword. Fire and brimstone surge forth, burning (down) Sodom, turning the sinners into the dust of death..."

"Κιλιπλ Άστραπή!"

"Οὐρανία Φλόγωσις!"

(meaning "Thousand Thunderbolts!")

(meaning "Blazing Heat In The Sky!")

The explosion could be heard across the whole country. After the explosion, our hideout was completely destroyed. Everything from a 2km radius, was destroyed.. except us. The Thousand Master chanted a defensive spell on us before the attack. Those spells.. "Thousand Thunderbolts" and "Blazing Heat In The Sky".. King-leveled spells.. Incredible.. This what happens when two King-leveled spells clash.. Destruction everywhere..

"Catherine! Beatrix! Are you okay?!" I rushed over to them.

"Y-yes I'm fine - desu.."

"Same here.."

We couldn't say anymore. The attacks made us speechless. As the smoke cleared, I saw Nagi on his knees.

"Thousand Master!"

All three of us rushed to his aid.

"I'm fine kiddos.. That spell got me good but my attacks are not weak either.."

He smiled as he pointed at Vegati, also on his knees.

Suddenly, a voice spoke.

"HAHAHA! WELL DONE! MARVELOUS! This is something I love seeing! Two powerful mages clash!"

The robed figure appeared out of nowhere, with two more figures behind him.

"I'm sorry but this has to end.. Vegati! You have done well.. You may rest for now.."

"Ah! Yes master!"

Now he looked at Nagi.

"Well Nagi.. it seems it was the correct decision for me to come here.."

"Come one punk.. I'll take you guys on anytime!"

"Don't make laugh, you arrogant fool.. You and your wounds will slow you down! Fight me next time with your full power.. Until then, I will wait.."

Nagi smiled.

"My name is Feitas.. Feitas Astium.. Until we meet again, Nagi Springfield.. And oh.. You three.."

Feitas looked at us three. His eyes glowed for a few seconds and it became normal.

"Beatrix Monroe. Catherine Ferris. And Tsunoda Keiji. You three will have quite the future.."

And with that, he disappeared with his 3 comrades in the smoke..

"Ughh..."

"Nagi-san!" we three shouted

"I'll be fine.. I just need.. a place to stay? Yes.. haha.."


End file.
